Get a Clue
by Danica Napier
Summary: Albus Severus Potter is hopelessly in love with Shayla Brooks, a girl completely out of his league. She's beautiful and popular. He's a reserved and quiet bookworm. But she doesn't notice him. Will she ever get a clue? Albus/OC and Scorpius/Rose!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so I've started becoming obsessed about Albus Severus Potter, so I felt the obligation, as a loyal Harry Potter fan, to write a story about Albus/OC! **

ROSE WEASLEY'S POV

I sighed in frustration, again. My best friend, Shayla Brooks was completely oblivious to the practically love sick stares of my cousin, Albus Potter.

I could tell he was in love. His piercing green eyes lit up whenever her name was mentioned or when she walked into the room, and when she talked to him, he started stuttering and mumbling.

Unfortunately, she did play with his emotions a bit, thinking that he didn't like her. That only made him grow more distant. He was always the reserved one, but now it seemed he was bordering insanity. Of course, I had given Shay a couple hints that he liked her, but she never noticed. Sometimes I wonder about her.

But I had my own love life to worry about. I had a huge crush on Scorpius Malfoy, Albus' best friend, and the boy my father told me never to get close to. They were both in their sixth year in Slytherin, just like Shayla and I, except we were in Gryffindor.

"C'mon Rosie! Marcus is meeting me at Hogsmeade, and I need you to be there too!" Shayla pleaded.

"Fine," I said, following her to Hogsmeade. But not before I saw the hurt in Albus's eye when he heard that Shay had a date.

I glanced back at him sympathetically before turning to follow my heart-breaker friend to Hogsmeade.

SCORPIUS MALFOY'S POV

Ah, Rose Weasley. The love of my life. With her wild red hair, stunning eyes, and fiery temper, it was hard not to notice her. But was really hard not to notice was the way my best friend, Albus Severus Potter, wasn't talking to anyone and insisting on staying in his room on weekends.

I mean Merlin, if I didn't know any better, I'd say everyone he knew died. But I can't die just yet! First off, I'm way too hot and Rose would never realize that. Second, oh who am I kidding? There's only one reason.

Anyway, I'm going to get to the bottom of this, if it's the last thing I do.

SHAYLA BROOKS'S POV

I was in heaven. Marcus was amazing! Sweet, gentlemanly, what more could a sixteen year old girl want? Marcus Flint jr. was just phenomenal, and he's such a great kisser. I could stay in his arms forever and ever.

But something about what Rose told me on the way to Hogsmeade this morning bothered me. She said to look around and make sure I wasn't hurting anyone, namely a black haired boy with green eyes and glasses. Who in Merlin's name did I know with black hair, green eyes and glasses?

I'm immensely popular (those are not my words, I quoted Rose), so I know many people. I wracked my brains for the rest of that night, hoping to find out who was hurting because of me.

JAMES SIRIUS POTTER'S POV

Something is wrong with Al.

I mean, not that I cared that much, but it's the most interesting thing I can think about at three in the morning. So yeah, it's either Al or my pet hamster when I was seven.

Sorry, I get sidetracked a lot.

Anyway, Albus has been hiding in his dorms, and when he appears in public, he's hiding behind a book, not even talking to his best friend Scorpius Malfoy.

Wait! Oh my Merlin, I know what's wrong with him!

He's having a bad hair week. Explains why his hair is so messy, and it's always messy, but it hasn't been meeting his usual messy standards. Oh James, when did ya get so smart?

**So, did you like? Please review, and I promise to update soon! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm having a terrible day. First off, I got hit in the face with a kickball during a stupid game called 'mat ball', and almost broke my glasses and possibly my nose, people were laughing at me, I needed an ice pack, my nose is red, and I had a dentist appointment. Fun (not really). But here's the chapter!**

ALBUS POTTER'S POV

Shayla. Brooks. Is. Perfect.

That's all I can say. I'm still in shock, and the only thing she did was walk by me. I was staring at her beautiful, straight brown hair, green eyes and pretty smile. I forgot that I was outside on a beautiful Saturday evening, or that I was supposedly studying. Then Scorpius hit me in the face (coincidence?) with a paperback book. Well, thank Merlin it was hardcover. But it snapped me away from my fantasy with Shayla.

"Dude!" Scorpius said, following my gaze to her. "Ooh, you like her?"

"Maybe," I muttered, fixing my glasses. _No, I don't like her, I love her! _I shouted in my head.

"Yeah, cause I'm definitely gonna take maybe as an answer," Scorpius smirked. I hid my face behind my book.

"Hey Scorpius!" Rose said happily, bouncing over to him. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw her. I would have to tease him about that later.

"Uh, h-hi Rose," he stammered, but trying to cover it up with a smile. She rolled her eyes and ran back to Shayla, who was squealing at the sight of Scorpius stammering. Before they walked away, I caught Shayla's eye, and for one fleeting moment, I thought she was going to talk to me. But she turned around and headed back towards the castle with Rose.

I slumped back down onto the grass, ignoring Scorpius's stares. I just wanted to be left alone.

ROSE WEASLEY'S POV

Oh my Merlin, Scorpius is so cute! He started stuttering, how adorable is that! I didn't think I was that intimidating!

But anyway, Shayla still hasn't got a clue. I'm starting to worry. After bidding Lily good night, I went up to my dorm that I shared with Shay.

"Hey Shay," I said, jumping onto my bed.

"Hi," she said, not looking up from her book.

"Accio book!" I said, and her book zoomed towards me. I needed to talk to her.

"Hey, I was reading that!" she smiled.

"Well, you can't. Did you find out who I was talking about yet?" I asked seriously. Her smile disappeared. She nodded. "Who is it?"

"Your cousin, Al," she said, frowning. "What have I ever done to him?"

"Lots," I muttered under my breath. She heard though.

"Like what?" she asked.

"I don't think he wants you to know just yet," I said carefully. She slumped back against her pillow.

"Fine, but I will find out!" she vowed, grinning, and put her right hand up. "I will find out what I've done to hurt Albus Potter."

SCORPIUS MALFOY'S POV

Shayla Brooks. Interesting choice for someone like Al. I will now commence Mission Find-out-everything-you can-about-Shayla-Brooks. And Mission Ask-out-Rose-Weasley-or-I'll-stab-myself!

JAMES SIRIUS POTTER'S POV

Okay, maybe I was wrong before. It's not a bad hair week. But I will get to the bottom of this. I've even noticed something about Al. I caught him staring at my fellow Gryffindor, who's a year younger than me, Shayla Brooks. I mean, she was pretty, popular, of course someone like Al would like her.

Oh my Merlin! Al likes Shayla Brooks!

See James, you've got this covered! So now I'm right again, the world makes sense again, and life is good.

**Well, what'd you think? And I've checked the traffic for this story, and a lot of people visit the story, and it has a lot of hits, but I wanna see some reviews! So please please please pretty please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I'm just gonna skip right to the chapter now, cuz I don't know what else to say, hahaha! **

SHAYLA BROOKS'S POV

I hate to admit it, but Marcus was turning out to be a prat. I bet he's peeved that Gryffindor won the Quidditch match against Slytherin, his house.

Albus Potter is also in Slytherin.

I really don't know what I've done to him. I've never talked to him. Well, actually once, because Rose introduced us, but that was it. And I promised Rose that I would find out what I did. Shayla Brooks always keeps her promises.

SCORPIUS MALFOY'S POV

Still gotta ask Rose out. Still gotta try to find more creative ways to snap Al back into reality from Shayla-filled dreams. And still gotta figure out how to make myself more attractive (which is almost impossible), for Rose so she'll say yes when I ask her out. Ugh there's just so much to deal with!

ROSE WEASLEY'S POV

I wish Scorpius would just ask me out already. Like seriously, he'll walk over when I'm not with anybody, start talking/stuttering, then walk away when he looks like he's gonna ask me out. I mean c'mon! He may not be a Gryffindor, but even I am braver than that. But maybe not, cause if I was brave, I would've asked him out myself!

And then there's my hopeless best friend Shayla. And my scared cousin Albus. How much more can a girl take?

JAMES SIRIUS POTTER'S POV

Oh. My. Merlin.

My hair is perfect today! It's shiny, like it just rained, and it's sweet smelling, like springtime, and- God I sound like such a girl.

Anyway, I just realized that I was in love with a red-headed girl named Rosabel Matthews. Like my father says, the Potter Curse. Because my grandfather, James Potter, married Lily Evans/Grandma, and then Dad married Ginny Weasley/Mum, and they were both bloody red-heads! I've officially been cursed.

But I can't really blame Rosabel, she's not the one who picked her hair color. Ugh, it's all her parents' fault that I've been cursed! But I still love her anyway, though she hates the hell out of me!

Back to Albus now. No offense to him, but Shayla Brooks is totally out of his league! Ok, I'm done caring about Al today. Back to moi!

LILY LUNA POTTER'S POV

Fifth year is so hard! But I shouldn't be complaining, it's much worse for Al and James, who are in sixth and seventh year.

I've been noticing something different about Al though. He was painfully silent these days. The only ones he talks to are Scorpius and Rose, and not even that much. And I noticed he often stared at this girl with brown hair in my house. I decided that today I would find out who.

I secretly followed Al around after classes. He sat down at the Great Hall next to Scorpius at the Slytherin table. Then I saw him watch the girl again. After waving quickly to Al, I sat with my friends, who had also gotten involved in my spying. Then, the girl with brown hair turned around, and I saw who it was.

Shayla Brooks!

**Ok, so that's it for this chapter! Next chapter I might add Harry's or Ginny's POV, or even Ron's or Hermione's, cuz Rose, being the perfect daughter, shares her worries with her parents! Tell me what ya think! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I was busy updating other stories and with school! So here's the chapter!**

SCORPIUS MALFOY'S POV

"Should I ask her? What if she says no?" I asked Albus nervously. I spotted her at breakfast, and I decided that today was the day. It was Saturday, so I decided to dress up in my Muggle suit, since she was half-blood, and I had a single red rose.

"Just ask her already!" Al had to shout over me, because I had gone on to babbling to myself. He smiled. "You'll be fine. I know she really likes you."

I relaxed. "Good, that's a relief."

"It is?" he asked, surprised.

"I know, it's hard to imagine that I, Scorpius Malfoy, would ever doubt that a girl would like me, because let's face it, I'm hot!" I said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, and you're very modest too," Al smirked. I rolled my eyes and dragged him with me to the Great Hall.

I saw Rose, and she was wearing Muggle clothes, which looked good on her.

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick," I muttered, and Al pushed me right in front of her. Such a good friend he is.

"Hey Scorpius!" she said brightly. I gaped at her. Al slapped my arm.

"Uh, hi Rose," I said shyly. _Oh man up! Jeez, where'd your awesomeness go?_

"You look nice. You planning on asking someone to Hogsmeade?" she said sweetly. I heard Albus snickering in the background.

"I was wondering if you would, uh, go to Hogsmeade with me," I said. I tried smiling, but I ended up losing it when I realized that I was starting to shake.

To my relief, she nodded. "Yes!" she exclaimed happily. "Meet me outside the Gryffindor common room in twenty minutes!" Then she bounced off with her friends.

I was completely happy until I realized that Al was still staring off after Shayla.

"C'mon! Your helping me get ready!" And I dragged him by the ear to our dorm.

ROSE WEASLEY'S POV

He asked me out! And he was so cute, cause he was so nervous! I could daydream about him all day, but of course I'd be spending time with the real Scorpius today at Hogsmeade.

Back to Al, he looks better than a couple days ago. I wonder what happened. Or maybe it's just a façade. Will Shayla ever get a clue? I mean seriously, James probably figured out that Al likes Shay first, and James is too caught up in himself and annoying Rosabel Matthews to pay attention! It's quite sad when you think about it. Well, I've gotta get ready for my date, so adios!

GINNY POTTER'S POV

There's something wrong with my son. He's been so depressed, and quite frankly I've had enough of it! Hermione said that there's this Muggle sickness called depression, so now I'm worried that Albus is sick. I hope not, cause I would totally embarrass myself at a, uh, what's it called? Oh! Hospital.

The front door opened, and I turned around to see my Harry walk in.

"Hey Ginny!" he said, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hi," I said. "Do you know what's been going on with Albus?"

"No, but considering his age, it's probably girl trouble," he said. He's so smart! Why didn't I think of that?

"That's probably it. And did you get James's letter?" I asked.

"What, like the first he's sent all year?" Harry smiled.

"Yes. Anyway, I think he's in love," I said. "Because he's been describing this girl as beautiful, intelligent, elegant, thoughtful, witty, funny, and strong-willed. That's quite a mouthful. Anyway, have you heard of Rosabel Matthews?"

"Yeah, her father works at the Ministry," said Harry. Then he grinned. "This is gonna be one heck of a year with our sons in love."

"Oh yeah," Ginny agreed, and she got to work making dinner.

JAMES SIRIUS POTTER'S POV

I can't believe that Lily convinced me to write a letter to Mum and Dad. Now they're gonna be all over me about Rosabel! Speaking of which, she looks hot today. And she did the day before that, and since she was born.

And, Al is happy again. Maybe he got over his crush on Shayla.

Back to me again. I noticed something very important this morning. Rosabel seems to hate me! I mean, I always give her my undivided attention, compliment her, prank her, announce that I'm gonna marry her, but why would she hate me for that?

Girls are so confusing.

**So, you like? Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated in so long! I had exams and stuff, and now school is over, so I should be updating more frequently! Here's the chapter! **

SHAYLA'S POV

I broke up with Marcus today. He was being really bitter about the Slytherin loss, so I jumped his sorry butt, much to Rose's content.

Today was Saturday, a week after Hogsmeade. Rose and Scorpius were happily dating (finally!). I was sick of seeing them moon over each other like the lovesick teenagers they were.

I sat at the table, eating lunch, next to Rose, who was turned in her seat so she could face Scorpius, who was obviously sitting at the Slytherin table. Next to him was Albus Potter.

"Shay?" asked Rose.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What do you think about my hair? Should I straighten it?" she asked.

"Nah, it looks good curly," I answered to her relief.

"Okay," she said, and started talking to Scorpius again. I ate my sandwich before joining in on the conversation again. I caught Albus's green eyes and stared into them.

He was cute, in a bookworm kind of way. His black hair was untidy and disheveled, and his glasses were crooked on his face. I smiled sheepishly before talking to Scorpius and Rose.

SCORPIUS'S POV

Shayla was totally checking out Al! No wonder why he's so happy. I honestly think that they'd be awesome together. He's like a quiet bookworm, and she's beautiful and popular. I've seen couples like that in movies that I watched with Rose. Or sometimes it's the guy who is popular, and the girl is a bookworm. Well, doesn't matter, does it? Albus might actually have a chance with Shay.

ROSE'S POV

Merlin, Scorpius can sure talk a lot. He was ranting about how Albus might have a chance with Shay. And she may not remember, but when we first became friends, we used to rate how handsome boys were from 1-10. She said Albus was a 10, but when I told her that that was my cousin, she didn't say anything about him.

I can so use this against her.

JAMES SIRIUS'S POV

Did I mention that Rosabel was Head Girl? Probably not. The Head Boy is some prat named Andrew Thomas (not related to Dean Thomas). And now they're dating!

Why would she choose him or me? I am far more awesome and handsome than he'll ever be. Maybe I should write to Mum and Dad now. I can't believe I've been resorted this low to ask them for advice. This is just plain sad.

ALBUS SEVERUS'S POV

Scorpius keeps telling me that Shayla was checking me out. Even though I admit that it is nice to hear, I doubt she was.

I realized that in order to get Shayla's attention, I couldn't be the same depressed and reserved guy she never noticed. I had to be bold, and outgoing, like James. Or Scorpius. My best friend was very popular amongst the Slytherins and Gryffindors, and I was just the friend who would rather sit in the library, reading. Well, no more. I was going to get Shayla's attention, no matter what I had to do.

**So, what'd ya think? It looks like Albus is going to do a major personality change! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, sorry I haven't been updating! I thought it'd be frequently, but I have community service and stuff, so I don't have too much time. Anyways, here's the chapter!**

LILY LUNA'S POV

Something is seriously wrong with Albus. He came up to me, hugged me, and said "Hey sis." Since when does he do that? He usually just says "Good morning Lily." I need help!

ROSE'S POV

Lily Luna came up to me today and begged me to help her with her brother. So I was like, "Which brother?" And then she said Albus. And I was like, "What's wrong with him?" And she showed me.

He was walking next to Scorpius, and Scorpius looked a bit weirded out, because Albus didn't usually talk that much to him. Scorpius was used to his friend reading a book while talking to him while walking to class.

"Scorp! Al!" I called, rushing towards them, my hair flying. I skidded to a stop in front of them. "What's up with you Al?"

"Nothing. Why?" he asked obliviously.

"You're acting different," I said, raising my eyebrow when I saw him watch Shay walk past us. "Does this have anything to do with Sha-"

"No!" he said a little too quickly. "I just realized that you guys are probably annoyed with how much I read and how I'm so quiet."

"We were never annoyed by that. That was just your charm," said Rose. "Well, if that's all, I'll see you guys at lunch then." I sprinted after Shayla.

JAMES SIRIUS'S POV

Rosabel is still dating Andrew. That git.

Anyway, Albus is acting strange. He's being more like me. More like someone who you would expect to be friends with Scorpius Malfoy, or brothers with James Sirius Potter, the wonderful me. It's weird. He's usually so nerdy and bookwormy and quiety and stuff.

And Rosabel is still dating Andrew! Did I say that already?

SCORPIUS'S POV

I'm suffocating!

Not really, but it feels like that. And I'm shocked too. Why, might you ask? Because Albus actually agreed into trying out for the Quidditch team! That's almost as impossible as James caring about someone else!

And do you know what he did today? He winked at Shayla! That's right. Winked! She blushed too! And I'm like, dying inside! We've gotta get Albus to St. Mungo's, or me, because I swear I'm having a heart attack!

**So, what'd ya think? Please please please please please review, even if it's just a simple 'great' or something! So please review! And if your wondering about Shayla's POV, that'll be next chapter! Again, please review!**


End file.
